


Tell me all about it

by freddie (ready_freddie)



Series: Star Wars but Biggs Darklighter is alive [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Biggs is strong and Luke is small, Biggs just has a concussion, Biggs lives, Character Death Fix, Hero Luke, Like right after the death star, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Softness too lots of soft, They sneak away from the party, making out too ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_freddie/pseuds/freddie
Summary: Luke & Biggs reunite after the battle of Yavin(Because Biggs isn't dead)
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter & Luke Skywalker, Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo(implied), Wedge Antilles & Luke Skywalker
Series: Star Wars but Biggs Darklighter is alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848235
Kudos: 58





	Tell me all about it

_ I’ll hear all your stories when we get back, alright? _

Luke was shaking, and it was hard to tell if it was from adrenaline or fear that had only just set in. Never before in his life had he been so thankful for bad luck, or maybe it would count as good luck?

The Death Star was gone, and the celebration was in full force, but after the immediate joy that Luke felt, that threw him into the arms of Han and Leia, and even Wedge, who looked like he needed a good hug, one of the first thoughts in his mind was Biggs. Specifically, where the med bay was, and what was the quickest route to it. Victory or not, Luke had seen just about every pilot die out there, and he was thanking the stars and the force and whatever else he thought might exist that Biggs wasn’t one of them. That he wasn’t on the list of loved ones Luke had lost. The list was short in theory, but it was already miles too long for Luke.

Right before they were going to take off, Biggs’ X-wing combusted on him. Sort of. No one knew what really happened, except the droid was fried and he was bloody and possibly had a concussion and had to sit that fight out, no one wanting to send him out if he had a head injury, or anything that could’ve stopped his reflexes. At the time, it felt unfair, Luke upset that they wouldn’t be flying together, but after what had happened...well, maybe Biggs could’ve saved some people, but he most likely would’ve died. 

After someone gave him the directions, Luke was sprinting down the halls, feeling like a little kid during festival, shock and relief and pure energy balled up within him, until he finally turned the corner and walked in. 

“Biggs!” He said, tracking down the familiar man. He was sitting on the bed, bacta on his head and some tubes connected to his arms, but Luke didn’t care. He just ran and ran until his arms wound their way around his best friend, clinging to him. 

Biggs laughed, moving a little slower than usual, but got an arm on Luke’s shoulder. “Heya, kid,”

“We won! We did it!” Luke didn’t let Biggs speak very long, needing to tell him the good news as quickly as possible. “I blew up the death star! With Han and Wedge’s help, of course, but -”

Biggs smiled down at him from the elevated bed, kissing his forehead. “Oh, that’s amazing. I bet they’re throwing a huge victory party now, huh?”

Luke suddenly stopped. The last time Biggs had kissed him in  _ any  _ way was the night before he left for the academy, for the rebellion. It was supposed to be his final goodbye to Luke, he was only there for a night, but they had very clearly broken up, and now...now Luke didn’t know what to do. Maybe Biggs had meant it in a friendly,  _ congrats on saving the base _ way. Maybe he didn’t. “Oh? Uh, yeah. Lots of booze and all that. Not really my thing,” Luke’s words felt like sand in his mouth, the adrenaline in him speeding his thoughts up so fast he could barely think them anymore. 

It seemed that Biggs had noticed, and when Luke looked up again, he was frowning. “Sorry. I guess we did say no more of that…”

“No, I mean-”

“The smuggler you came with was eyeing you up, I think. I don’t blame him; look at you! I understand if you had moved on, I just wasn’t thinking,” He laughed, shaking his head.

“It’s not like that, Biggs!”

“I mean I was the one who broke up with you, too, I really -”

Luke, finally giving up on trying to get his point across to Biggs with just his words, sighed, and stood a little higher to kiss Biggs firmly, trying to get him to stop talking for just a second.

It was like they had never left, Biggs’ hand in his hair, pulling him closer as he held onto his shirt, giving it all he had. Luke could feel his face flush, could feel the red on his cheeks because stars, it had been a  _ while _ when he really thought about it, and they only pulled away when they were both panting. 

“I just thought you weren’t interested in me like that anymore,” Luke said, “I thought you left and moved on and trust me, Han was  _ not  _ looking me up. I just wasn’t prepared for the idea of you still caring,”

Biggs was wide eyed, panting maybe a little more than usual, thanks to his injury, but he was just smiling from ear to ear. “No longer into you? Luke, are you hearing yourself? I could stop being into you only after I stopped needing to breathe oxygen, or after I stopped wanting to fly. You’re not exactly easy to give up, even if I had resigned myself to dying without you here,”

Luke couldn’t believe it, just laughing in that shocked way, as if Biggs’ words seemed foreign and unattainable. Around them, it seemed that the med bay had cleared out, too, people going to celebrate.

Biggs shaking his head again, and gesturing to the med droid to come over. “Take these tubes out,” He said, “And if anyone asks, tell them I left to celebrate with the others,”

Luke didn’t understand, and had already tilted his head in confusion before he realized it. “You’re not cleared to leave! I don’t think it’s safe for you to go,”

Biggs smiled at him again, calming and comforting and maybe, just maybe, if Luke looked close enough into his eyes, a little hungry. “Unless you punch me in the face, kid, I’ll be just fine. It’s obvious you don’t believe what I say, so, I guess I’ll just have to prove it to you,”

“Wha-” 

The moment the tubes were out of his arm, Biggs got out of the bed, surging forward to kiss Luke in that way that always made him weak in the knees. Luke was about to protest, say that someone might see them, but he could clearly hear the celebration continuing across base.

“Anyone show you the quarters yet?” Biggs had wound his arms around Luke’s waist, speaking between pressing kisses on his jaw.

Luke shook his head no, not quite trusting himself to speak.

“Well, they’re much nicer than the ones at the academy. I should show you, really,” And then Biggs stopped, and simply took Luke’s hand. “Follow me,”

They ran through the halls of the base, giggling like school children, stopping at moments to just get a little closer, kiss once more, neither believing the other was there in front of them quite truly. Biggs stopped at one door, and had pressed Luke against the wall. He pressed some buttons, and the door opened, but he didn’t move to go in yet, his fingers scrambling to find the clasps and zipper of Luke’s flight suit. 

“You’ve got entirely too much on, you know that?” He huffed, kissing Luke over and over again.

Luke was flushed red, and knew he would be a sight if anyone saw them, but he didn’t care, just leaning into every kiss Biggs’ gave him, desperately wanting more and yet…”I’ve got it,” He said, brushing his fingers away and starting to undo the jumpsuit himself. 

Biggs just smiled, his hands going lower, assuming that Luke could undo it without looking (which, he actually could, but  _ still)  _ and getting them under his thighs. “Hold on tight now, love,” He said, kissing Luke hard, not waiting for a response before picking him up, Luke’s back still pressed firmly against the wall. 

Luke made a little noise of surprise that was effectively muffled by Biggs’ mouth on his, and he quickly wrapped his legs around the other's waist. He always knew Biggs was strong, and he also knew that he didn’t weigh that much, but it was still shocking that Biggs could just pick him up like that. By that point, Luke had undone as much of the suit as he could, and while it wasn’t completely off, it had given Biggs some access to his neck. 

Biggs made a little happy noise, as Luke’s hands came to his shoulders and his mouth migrated lower, pressing kisses and nipping at Luke’s neck. He was embarrassed at the noises coming out of his mouth, ones he didn’t particularly want the whole rebellion to hear, but he wouldn’t tell Biggs to stop, especially as they had just started to come into the room, the door closing behind them. He pulled back a little, looking at Luke with an expression he couldn’t read. He laughed again, disbelievingly. “Stars...Luke Skywalker, Tatooinian farmboy, hero of the rebellion is in  _ my  _ arms, looking like a dream come true,” He paused, whispering now, just so Luke could hear, even if there wasn’t anyone in the room, “Like  _ every  _ dream come true, really...You really don’t know what you do to me, huh? Every night at the academy I just wished you would show up, I could pull some strings, get us rooms together, or just kick everyone else out and just...” he sighed, “Just finally have you to myself,”

Luke didn’t know what to say. There wasn’t anything he could say to that. He just wanted Biggs, to hold him close and have him near. Be truly alone with him for once, no uncles or mothers to walk in on them, no one else sharing the room. He kissed Biggs with all the love and hope and feelings he had inside of him as the older man started peeling off his jumpsuit, stepping them closer to his bed. 

Luke’s knees hit the edge of it and he fell backwards, caught by the surprisingly not super uncomfortable mattress and pillows. The bed itself was small, and they’d definitely need to share a little space to both fit on it, but he didn’t mind. Biggs was above him, and Luke knew he was looking at Biggs like he had hung the moons and stars of the galaxy all by himself. He knew because Biggs smiled back at him the way he always did, finding it ridiculous and adorable. It was nice for Luke to finally know what was happening and what was coming next, cause right after that Biggs did what he always did. He bent down and cupped Luke’s face and kissed him a lot more softly, one of his hands migrating to Luke’s hair, and he always thought he was going to kiss that face off of Luke, but if anything, it just reinforced it. 

Biggs was safe and Biggs was home and Luke knew that no matter what, they would come back to each other. He was the last sure thing Luke had, as he had no real home anymore and no family anymore and now he was being hailed a hero but Biggs...Biggs still held him as softly and lovingly as the first time. He pulled back to take off his shirt, and Luke knew he wouldn’t complain this time at how much warmer it made him feel. 

The room wasn’t close to boiling, like rooms could be back home. They could only sneak away during the day, when it was warmest, but with everyone else busy. It didn’t feel like sneaking this time. Even if they did technically run away from everyone else. There was no rush to Biggs’ mouth this time, trailing lower and lower, marking whatever skin he could get. Their clothes were thrown to the other side of the small room. 

His hand went to cover his own mouth, desperate to try and make sure no one would hear them. Biggs noticed and stopped his lazy trailing of Luke, moving back up to kiss him softly. “No one will hear you, I promise. No one but me, at least, and  _ maker,  _ you sound so  _ good _ . I don’t think you even know it,”

Luke almost gasped just from the sheer shock of the event even ever happening. He closed the distance between them happily, kissing his way up Biggs’ jaw, whispering a simple, “Okay,” Once he was close enough. 

Biggs’ didn’t really seem interested in the end result. This wasn’t the same hasty hands and hiding that they had done on Tatooine. They both knew the party would last for hours, after all, there was not one, but two Corellians there. There was enough time for them. Instead, it seemed he was doing his best to make Luke turn as red as possible, finding the spots that made him gasp and moan and make noises he didn’t even know how to classify, but they seemed to spur Biggs on in his endeavors. It was heavenly, but it was hell. Luke was burning with energy, especially after a fight like that. “Please,” Broke out of Luke’s mouth with a moan, not even realizing he was saying it. 

It seemed to break Biggs out of his little trance, snapping his eyes up to look at Luke. “Right,” he said, “sorry,”

The next while was simply a blur. Luke couldn’t remember much if anyone asked him. He could remember Biggs’ mouth on his own, and on him in general, really. He remembers it because it felt like fire, burning him up from inside in the best way possible. He remembers reaching the peak, and crying out with him, this time actually muffled for once, Biggs holding him close as they crescendoed. 

Things only get clear again a few minutes after, as Biggs holds Luke close. Their noses are almost touching but they’re both decently comfortable. “I love you,” Biggs breathed out, like it's the easiest thing in the world, like it's the greatest and most obvious truth that either of them could ever know. 

“I love you, too,” Luke said, his hand careful of the bacta still on Biggs’ forehead as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Biggs’ kisses after that were slow. There was no rush, no drive to them. Just kissing Luke’s neck where he knew there would be marks (they might have to explain to Leia the next morning, but Biggs was equally marked up, so Luke didn’t care), making his breathing a little more ragged, but nothing more. “I thought you promised to tell me your stories earlier,” He said between kisses, looking up at the blond with a tired but enthusiastic smile, “I’d love to hear all about how you got here, baby,”

Luke looked up at him with wide eyes, kissing his cheek. “Well, I was going to go down to Tosche Station that afternoon to pick up some power converters….”

And as he spoke, he could feel Biggs looking at him with some sort of awe as he kissed him more, and maybe things finally felt calm again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would've finished this sooner but I was binging the Umbrella Academy. Thank you Venus for being a beta reader, and thank you ANYONE who gives feedback or any suggestions for anything they might like? Gonna have some skysolo next lads anyways thanks for reading lol


End file.
